It is common for dogs and other pets to spend all or part of the day outside even in the winter. When the temperature outside is cold, the dog may require supplemental heat to maintain its body temperature. However, maintaining a warm bed is expensive for the homeowner. In addition, the cost of purchasing a heated bed is expensive. A good deal of the cost of purchasing a heated pet bed is in the shipping cost, which adds no value to the owner.
Thus there exists a need for a heated pet bed that is economical to operate and economical to purchase.